Pete's Happy Ending
by cripeswolfdee
Summary: Devastated after Sam leaves him, Pete learns that life goes on. COMPLETE as I can't force myself to write anymore!


Pete's Happy Ending 

By: Dee

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Stargate realm, so don't sue me. And I'm not writing this for fun, trust me.

Summary: Devastated after Sam leaves him, Pete learns that life goes on.

A/N: I know, I know. I hate Pete too! I want him to die remember? But, I have a friend who actually _liked_ Pete, and this story is for her. I don't want to name names, but she knows who she is.

Pete stared at his phone. He'd been staring at it for two whole days. He carried it to the bathroom with him. He never let the phone out of his sight. He was not about to take a chance on missing Sam's call. If she called.

But on the third day, Pete went out to dinner. One of his fellow cops forced him to. And yes, he did hold a gun to Pete's head. He took him to the local Hooters, hoping the scantily clad women there would help Pete realize that there were other fish in the sea. It almost worked. Until Pete's phone rang and he jumped to answer it. It wasn't Sam. Pete's dejected face made his friend, Louis, frown. "That's it. No more of this. She wasn't that great Pete."

Pete took deep offense to that comment and crossed his arms. "She was wonderful Louis!"

"Ok, you're right. She was great looking, she had a good sense of humor, and amazing legs. But trust me pal, it was destined to end. Be glad it ended before you actually got married."

"I knew she was in love with O'Neill. I hate that man."

Louis nodded, then got an evil idea. "Want to be really childish?" Pete shrugged, but his eyes told Louis to tell him what he was thinking. "Let's TP his house."

"Louis!" Pete laughed for the first time in days.

"I'm serious. We'll egg it too."

Pete thought about this stunt a moment. It did sound kinda fun. "Ok, let's do it."

…

After buying their supplies at the Wal-Mart Pete and Louis went to General O'Neill's house. "If we get caught, he'll kill us."

Louis shrugged. He'd never met O'Neill, but how bad could the guy be? He was old anyway, wasn't he? "You chickening out?"

Pete shook his head. "Nope."

"Good." Louis said, handing Pete a roll of toilet paper. Pete grinned, then threw the roll over the tree in O'Neill's front yard.

It took an hour, but when they were done they stood admiring their work. They'd egged his porch and his house and lawn were almost all white. Louis clapped Pete on the back. "Feel better?"

Pete grinned. "Yeah, I do. Thanks."

…

A month later Pete was finally getting rid of the pictures he had of Sam. He knew he'd never forget her totally, nor did he want to, but he didn't need the constant reminders of her. He'd already deleted her phone from his cell speed dial. Louis was proud of him and had taken him out to Hooter's to celebrate. They'd been going there a lot, and Pete thought the routine had been good for him. Plus, there was this one cute waitress. Pete smiled as he thought of her. She was the polar opposite of Sam. Short with long brown hair and deep chocolate eyes.

"I've thrown her pictures out." Pete said when he called Louis.

"Hooter's?"

"Hooter's." Pete agreed.

"Jeri's section?"

"Jeri's section."

Twenty minutes later Pete was shyly flirting with his favorite waitress. When Louis left to go to the bathroom Pete gathered his nerve and asked her out. She blushed in the most adorable way, and then agreed. He decided not to tell Louis about the date until after it occurred, so as not to jinx it.

…

"She's incredible." Pete told Louis the day after his date. "She's cute, funny, and has an amazing laugh."

Louis smiled at his friend. "I told you losing Sam wasn't the end of the world."

Pete nodded. He still missed Sam, but found that moving on was actually easier then he'd expected. That had to say something didn't it? With a sigh Pete agreed that the world did not revolve around Sam and that life does go on.

THE END

A/N: _DON'T_ ask for more, as that _hurt_! Lol. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed, especially "she who must not be named in order to protect her".


End file.
